Last Christmas
by Love Butterfly
Summary: It's been a year since Gabriella gave her heart to someone. Someone that wasn't so special after all. Now it's Christmas again and she finds herself thinking back on what happened. GabriellaxSharpay Gabpay


It's that time of the year again.

Snow falling outside the frosty windows, sparkly snowflakes hanging on the walls, the intoxicating scent of cinnamon and French vanilla, tiny branches of mistletoe gracing the champagne flutes clinking around the room and a star shining bright on the top of the overly decorated tree. Yes, it's that time of the year.

The Christmas party at the Evans mansion.

I still don't understand how my mother came to be such good friends with Mrs. Evans. This is the second year we're invited to spend Christmas with them. And truth be told, I'd much rather spend my Christmas at home, just mom and me. A quiet family dinner, a piece of mom's special pumpkin pie and a comfy chair by the fireplace sounds really good right now. I'm away at college for most of the year so I was looking forward to some family time. No matter how lame it sounds.

Instead, here I am. In a sparkly black dress, holding a champagne flute and trying my best to avoid the mistletoes hanging all over the mansion.

I really hate Christmas.

I hate the sparkly decorations, I hate the sound of sleigh bells, I hate reindeers, I hate sugarplum fairies, I hate this party, I most definitely hate mistletoe and I hate that I can't take my eyes off you!

You. The reason why I hate Christmas.

I've been trying to avoid you all night but it turned out to be an impossible task. I've been able to keep my distance, but I can't stop throwing timid glances at you. You look so beautiful in that red dress. It hugs your body perfectly and the big bow on the side is just so you. It makes you look like a Christmas present.

One that I'd love to get.

I also notice the way a few loose strands of your blonde hair fall gracefully on your shoulder, tangling themselves with the delicate golden strings of your earrings. And how you… Oh my God! You're looking at me! Oh my God! I quickly turn my gaze to the side and sip on my champagne. I can feel my cheeks burning but I try to play it cool and pretend like I didn't just get caught staring at you.

I wonder if you recognize me. I know it's stupid to think you wouldn't but it's been a year since we last saw each other and I wouldn't be surprised if you completely erased me from your memories after that last time.

Last Christmas.

A year ago, at this exact same place. We had just graduated that year and it was our first year of college. We were home for the holidays and I had decided I was going to tell you how I felt about you during the party. I was going to tell I was in love with you. Had been since junior year. Since I met you.

I remember I spent the whole day at the mall trying to find you a perfect gift. Something as perfect as you. And after long walks and frustrating hours I had finally found it. I almost cried when I held the pink and gold box to my chest as I left the store. I wasn't sure if it was out of happiness or relief.

When we arrived at the party I didn't put it under the tree with the other presents. I kept it in my purse the whole time. And as the hours went by, my courage diminished. By the time dessert came I had completely discarded the idea of professing my love. And it should have stayed that way! But the mistletoe changed everything.

I hate mistletoe.

After dinner our parents and their friends were drinking and chatting around the white marble fireplace on the living room. Ryan was off somewhere with a friend and I had no one else to talk to. We weren't exactly friends either, so I was on my own.

I was on the main foyer, on my way to the bathroom when one of your cousins came running out of nowhere towards me. I practically jumped to the side to avoid colliding with the little boy, but as I did so I bumped into someone that was coming behind me. Being the clumsy girl I am I lost balance and almost fell to the floor. Thankfully the person caught me in their arms.

"Are you okay?" Asked a soft voice.

I recognized it and immediately looked up. Yes, I was in fact in the arms of no other than Sharpay Evans.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." I said with embarrassment and blushing profusely as I reluctantly got up.

"A little clumsy, are we?" You asked with a smirk. I wanted to die right there.

When I didn't answer you just looked up and then back at me. Your smirk grew into a full blown Cheshire Cat smile.

"W-What?" I asked confused and terrified at the same time. 'Please tell me I don't have chocolate pudding on my face' I remember thinking.

You pointed to ceiling, but never looked away. When I looked up and spotted what you had seen before I almost had a heart attack.

Mistletoe.

I looked down at you again and you were still grinning. I didn't think you were serious but God knows how bad I wanted you to be.

I didn't know what to do or say. I was frozen. And I'm pretty sure I had forgotten how to breathe too.

You giggled at that.

"It's the rules, Montez." You said as you cupped my cheeks and started to lean forward. Painfully slowly.

I honestly thought I had died and went to heaven. And when you finally closed the gap between us and your lips brushed against mine I decided I really was in heaven.

Your lips felt so unbelievably soft and they moved in perfect harmony with mine. I was surprised when you brought your hands down to my waist and pulled me closer. I let out a small moan and wrapped my arms around your neck, holding you as close to me as possible. I wanted it to last forever.

But nothing is forever.

I was almost out of air but I didn't want to end the kiss. I mentally cursed myself for needing air to survive.

We slowly parted and I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't even remember closing them to start with and I was afraid it was all just a dream. I was afraid you would be gone when I did. Then I realized I would have looked pretty stupid just standing there with my eyes closed so I brought myself to finally open them. And was I glad I did.

You were looking at me with those amazing chocolaty eyes, rosy cheeks and panted breathing. Your pouty lips were just begging to be kissed again. But before I could capture them again in another kiss you let go of my waist and I missed the warmth of your hands the moment you did. You gave me one last smile and made your way back to living room. I just stood there for God knows how long.

I remember closing my eyes and licking my lips after you left as a sad attempt to taste you one more time.

Candy cane. You tasted like candy cane.

I brought my fingers to my lips on a feather light touch. It was peppermint lipgloss. That's what your lips tasted like.

After the whole mistletoe incident I knew I had to tell you. Now that I had a taste of what we could be I wanted it more than ever. I needed it. Badly. And just like that, my courage was back.

When the party was over I asked my mom to wait a little bit longer and went to look for you. I couldn't find you anywhere and I was starting to panic. That's when I saw the open balcony doors. You had to be there.

I found you outside, looking at the snow. Your arms wrapped around yourself and you rubbed your hands along them to try and stay warm. You never looked more innocent. Almost helpless. I smiled to myself and clutched the present to my chest. That was it. I was really going to do it.

I called your name and you turned to look at me. The moment you did I knew I had to kiss those sweet glossy lips of yours again. But now wasn't the time. I had to do something first.

I handed you the present and you looked at me confused. I smiled and told you to open it. Our hands touched when you took it from my grasp and I shivered, not from the cold. You gasped as you discarded the fancy pink wrapping paper and opened the red velvet box. Inside it was a golden necklace with a beautiful pendant in the shape of a musical note. One small diamond embedded on the corner of the note. I thought it was perfect. Just like you.

You looked taken aback by it and I was ecstatic. I heard my mother call me again and I knew I didn't have long. The kiss would have to wait. I leaned forward and whispered something to your ear before turning around and leaving.

"Merry Christmas."

As I leaned my head on the car window and watched the snowflakes fall I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to see you again. To be honest, I couldn't wait. Because along with the necklace there was a note saying 'I Love You'. And I meant it.

Needless to say, I barely slept that night. I couldn't wait for the sun to rise so I could go see you. And it felt like it was purposely torturing me because I swear, it never took so long for it to rise before.

Hours later I was ringing your doorbell. Your mom told me you weren't home but you'd be coming back soon. I asked if I could wait. She politely let me in and told me to wait in your bedroom. I didn't want to impose and said that the living room was fine, but she insisted. She's a very nice woman, your mom.

I held my breath when she turned the doorknob to your room. I felt like I was about to get inside your mind. I always though bedrooms are a reflection of a person's mind. It can almost tell you who they really are.

It was so pristine. Everything was beautiful and perfectly placed. I'm sure your maid was the one that cleaned it but it was more than just tidiness. It felt like one of those pictures in the history books. One of the old French palaces. Everything in it was fancy and beautiful but it was void of feelings, emotions and anything personal. The only giveaway that that was in fact you room was the huge portrait of yourself above the bed and the presence of your favorite color pretty much everywhere. I never thought pink could be such a cold color until I saw this room.

It almost looked… untouchable. Are you like that, Sharpay? Out of reach?

As I kept looking around one little thing caught my eye. One little detail that was disturbing the whole harmony of the room.

The garbage bin.

Not the bin itself, but what was in it. There was only one crumpled piece of paper inside the frilly pink bin beside your vanity desk. I didn't have to get it to see what it was. I recognized the texture of the paper and the hint of golden handwritten letters.

It was my note.

My note! Not just my note, but my heart! I gave it to you, Sharpay! I gave you my heart that Christmas! And the very next day you just gave it away like it was nothing, like it didn't mean a thing to you. My heart, Sharpay!

My heart.

I couldn't contain my tears and the pain was just tearing me apart. I just ran.

I left your room sobbing. I didn't even said goodbye to you mother as I ran past her on my way out. She called my name but I just muttered a teary 'thank you' and closed the front door. And as I got home I just laid down on my bed and cried.

I never saw you again for a whole year. You didn't come home from Juilliard that summer. Ryan did, but not you. Your parents told my mother you had decided to travel around Europe instead of coming home and that you'd go straight back to New York after that.

And now looking at you here, with your beautiful red dress and angel like features just reminds me of all those tears I cried for you. All those teardrop stains on my pillow.

Now I know what a fool I've been.

I turn my gaze away from you and walk to the other side of the room. You're not in my sight anymore.

A couple hours have passed and the room is still crowded. Most of the guest with tired eye, having already had one drink too many. I haven't seen you in quite a while now. It seems the task wasn't so impossible after all.

I'm standing on a corner by the Christmas tree, hiding. Hiding from you and your soul of ice. I'm thinking your old high school nickname couldn't have been more perfect. Ice Queen.

That's what you are Sharpay. An Ice Queen.

I really thought you were different. Did I mean anything to you at all? Or was I just a shoulder to cry on in the girls bathroom after Ms. Darbus didn't give you the part you wanted in the school musical? I was there for you. Did it mean anything?

I guess not.

You really hurt me. You tore me apart, Sharpay! You tore me apart and you can't even bring yourself to care! That's how cold you are. But I won't ever make that same mistake again.

No.

This year or maybe the next, I'll give my heart to someone else. Someone special. Someone that won't give it away like you did the next day. Someone that will keep it. Someone that will love me back.

You'll never fool me again.

That's what I was, a fool. A fool for thinking that you were someone I could rely on. For thinking that you could ever love me back. But not this time. No.

I bring the flute to my lips only to realize it's empty. I need another drink.

I make my way back to the kitchen to get another one myself. I don't feel like waiting for one of your family's servants to come around with another tray of champagne flutes. As soon as I step out of the living room and into the main foyer I stop.

There you are. Standing by the window and watching the snowflakes fall outside. I guess you really like snow. Just as an Ice Queen would.

I don't know what to do. I contemplate the thought of trying to cross the room while I still manage to avoid you, but I'm afraid you'll notice me.

But I want you to notice me.

'No! Gabriella, no! You can't let her get to you again.' I tell myself.

I'm about to turn around and go back to hiding behind the Christmas tree when you suddenly turn to look at me. I freeze once again. One look at your luscious golden hair, angelical face, pouty lips and those chocolaty eyes I adore so much is all it takes. That red dress doesn't help either.

I'm surprised to see the corner of your glossy lips slowly turn up in a cute smirk.

Who am I kidding?

**If you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again.  
**  
**  


* * *

  
**

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well, It's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
_

_Merry Christmas,  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you" and meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
Oh my, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A girl under cover but you tore me apart  
You tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A girl under cover but you tore me apart  
Maybe next year, I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special.  
_

* * *

**Merry Christmas! ****Feliz Natal!**

Hello everyone! I wrote this piece a few days ago and I wasn't sure if I should post it. Mostly because I think it's not that good, but also because it's a bit depressing. Especially compared to my last Christmas piece. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to write another one because we had to travel to my uncle's house for the holidays. Not that I mind though, because God knows I really needed a tan. And a sunny beach and lots of coconut water sounded really good, so here I am. lol

I guess I was just feeling a bit depressed this Christmas, not sure why. It's my favorite time of the year! But anyway, this is how the story turned out. Kinda based on a true story. Yeah, that's what happened to me with the first boy I liked. Except he was the one that gave me the necklace, I just told him I loved him. The next day I called him and he laughed at me and said he was just trying to see if he could make me fall for him. Kinda like a game. He even told me I was just too easy. Asshole! Sorry, enough about my first love Christmas fiasco. XD

Hope you liked the story! And all I want for Christmas is a lot of reviews, so make me happy!

See you guys again next year! Happy New Year! Feliz Ano Novo!

Ps. I know the title is anything but original, but I just couldn't think of one that: a) wasn't completely stupid, b) didn't give away too much away or c) wasn't ridiculously long.

XoXo,  
Nini

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or the song 'Last Christmas'.**


End file.
